Kingdom Hearts: Return to the Past
by Vincentia the Shiny Mew
Summary: What if Roxas send back to the time he first few days join Organization. What will happened? Will Roxas re-write his life story? Sequel to my unfinished future story.
1. Prologue: Return

**Kingdom Hearts: Return to the Past**

**Desclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts is not mine.

**Summary: **What if Roxas send back to the time he first few days join Organization. What will happened? Will Roxas re-write his life story? Sequel (or maybe Prequel) to my unfinished story.

I'm get this idea after I reading KH 358/2 Days Manga. I made in here Roxas can wield Oathkeeper and Oblivion but hide it and use Kingdom Key instead and he have the ability to control Light and Darkness (but he hide it too and just use Light). And I make Roxas is NOT Nobody of Sora but Aros, Sora's little brother (acourding to WishMaker7 theory) or maybe Ventus (acourding to Tighn Lwerka). I do not know which one should I used, so I will make it mix. You can wonder it yourself. And I make another member is name Xoras to become Sora's Nobody.

* * *

I remember I fading away after lost to battle with Sora. But, I suddenly I feel strange. I don't know what happened. The only one I know is I'm sinks into the darkness. When I am realize, I am inside my old room in The Castle That Never Was. How this can be happening? I realize, I'm at 6th days after join The Organization. When I look to clock, it's midnight. Well, in The Castle That Never Was it is always night. I'm begin to sleep. So, I can wake up tomorrow and thinking what happening.

* * *

Well, this is for my Prologue. The Story is begin in next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: The Puppet Number XIV

**Kingdom Hearts: Return to the Past**

Some Dusks slip into room with mark 'XIII'. They always happy to prank this lifeless member. When they about to prank, My golden eyes**[1]** snapped open and I stand to sitting position and snap my finger. The pillar of light shone down straight to the Dusk and make the Dusk disappear. I look to the other Dusk, "If you don't want the same happen to you, get out from my room. Now!"

The other Dusk become frightened and flew off. they do not want their existence ends now. "Geez… That stupid Dusk better get off from me from now."

Axel coming to my room, shocked and confused expression writen on his face. I believe, he show what I doing before. "Roxas? Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I am okay. Now, what are you doing in here, Number Eight?" I using somekind of sarcastic tone.

"So, this little member already being real? Oh, so fast. It's the yesterday, you still kind of zombie." Axel said sarcastically while rubbed my head.

"Get away, VIII! Or I will banish you into the Realm of Nothingness!" I said angrily.

"Okay, okay. We have a meeting in the Round Room today. Let's go." Axel walk toward the door and to the Round Room. I following him.

They soon greeted by Number IV, Vexen.

"Hey," the Chilly Academic greeted. "So this is Number XIII, chosen by the Keyblade…" Roxas and Axel ignored him and walked right past. "DON'T JUST WALK PAST!"

"Eh? Huh? What?" Axel asked.

"Now, what do you want, Number Four?"

"Wow Axel. Never knew you can change him dramatically. I think you fit in with your new job as a babysitter." He mocked Axel.

"Get away, Vexen! Or I will burn you. Got it memorized?" Axel said to him.

"I just want to said. When you see your superiors in the hallways, you should greet them," Vexen said. "Isn't that common courtesy? Hmm? Well?"

"Oh, right! Good Morning, Number…Four." I sneer to him.

"Don't use that tone to your Superior, remember I'm Number Four and you Number Thirteen." Yell Vexen to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Number Eight… Can we leave now? We don't have much time to deal with trivial things like this."

"Whatever you said, Roxy." Reply Axel. I use my annoyed expression.

"Calling me that again and I'm make sure your existence will be forgotten. Better remember that**[2]**." We two walk away. Several other Organization members who were nearby put their piece in.

"Hmm… That Axel's better at taking care of people than he looks," commented Xigbar.

"Certainly," Xaldin agreed.

"It suits him," said Luxord.

"I agree," Marluxia agreed too.

"I've just gotten used to it, you guys…" Axel reply them with annoyed.

I just watch them. Honestly, I could care less about what they say.

The members finally made it to the Round Room. The rest of the Organization had already gathered there.

"Hey, nanny," tease Demyx.

"Shut up!" Axel snapped.

Larxene sigh and put her hands behind her head. "This is suuuuch a pain…"

"Just ignore them, Number Eight. Why you even bother with them?" I sit on my chair.

"Eh? Number Thirteen is speaking? Is he already being real (read: function)? That fast." Lexaeus comment.

"Maybe… But after all. He is still hazy. Remember, he born without heart and memory." Reply Zexion.

"I see…" Said Lexaeus.

"Phew!" Axel sat down on his seat. A loud flatulence noise rang out as as he sat on his chair. Demyx and Larxene burst into uncontrollable laughter as Axel quickly discovered that his seat being put with a whoopee cushion.

"WHAT'S THIS?!" he demanded as he held up the offending object.

"You farted, you farted!" Larxene shrieked through spurts of laughter.

"YOU LITTLE…!" Axel roared angrily.

I use my bored expression like Saïx – although, I and Saïx _almost_ never show any expression, "Why you even laughing at this cheesy joke? Remember, you born with no heart. Stop, acting like you have one. It makes me annoyed to see you act like that."

Larxene look at me, "How can you understand this? You just a big baby…"

I snap my finger and like in my room, the pillar of light shine down right in front of Larxene, I deliberately mishit it. Larxene use shocked expression.

"Are you challenge me?" She said while she draw out her kunai between the lightning.

"If that what you want…" I draw out my Kingdom Key with a flash of light. I don't want to expose my Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"Number Twelfe! Number Thirteen! What are you doing!? Stop this fight, Now!" I recognize that voice, Saïx.

I disappearing my Kingdom Key to the light, "Whatever you say, Number Seven, Saïx." I smirk.

Larxene disappearing his Kunai with a beam of light and sit onto her throne, beside me.

Xemnas come on his thorne, he sit across from me and Larxene. "Good tidings, friends," he announced. "Today is a momentous day. I am pleased to announce that new comrades have been chosen to wear the coat." The Girl or shall I say, the puppet come to the Round Room. "Numbers XV. Let us all welcome one of the Keyblade's chosen," Xemnas said.

I smirk as she look at me, "The puppet… No. I, has already coming. Let the curtains open and the shows will begin." I murmured to myself, not knowing if anyone hear it or not.

After the meeting we all get out. We usually come to Gray Area to accept mission or rest. Inside the room there's me, Xigbar, Xaldin and the others like Saïx, Xion and Xoras.

"The 15th member follows Roxas and Xoras…"

"What's more, they three can use the Keyblade."

"Are we still gonna be called Organization XIII now that we have 15 people?" Ask Demyx.

"Like I'd know?" Reply Xaldin.

I saw Xion stare me and Xoras. I will make sure that she can copy or even stealing my power and abilities. The Organization know that we three use the Keyblade and the power of Light but what they don't know is I can use Dual Keyblades and control the power of Darkness. Well, the Darkness itself consume myself.

I smirk to Xion, she's once a puppet to copy me and Xaros. But, now I think she'll just copied –rather, stealing– Xoras ability and so Xoras only able to wield one Keyblade. Well, Xoras have abilities to Dual Keyblades too. His dual Keyblades is Kingdom Key and Star Seeker. Speaking of the Xion, I wonder, if it face look like the girl once I knew or just like hooded puppet. I hear from before when I still inside the Organization (the one before I lost my battle to Sora). Everyone see Xion as different thing. Like Saïx and Axel saw her as hooded puppet, Xemnas saw her as Sora and Xigbar saw her as Ventus (I wonder why that name so, so familiar).

My thought being interrupted by Luxord, "Number Thirteen, Number Fourteen. Do you want to play card with us?"

"No, Number Ten. I need to prepare myself to begin my mission tomorrow. But, I will ask if Xion want to join your games." I walked toward Xion.

"Do you want to accompany Luxord to play games, _Doll_?" I whisper the 'Doll' word at her ear. She flinched.

I chuckled, "Well, Luxord… It looks like she's still not ready. Not ready in every way possible, right Vexen?" I look to the Chilly Academic, he flinched too.

Once again I chuckled before going back to prepared.

Number Meaning:

**[1]** If you want to know the clearly, check my fic with title 'Another Story Another Ending'.

**[2] **I want to make Roxas have a catchphrase. So, I make that catchphrase.

Finally, I'm finish with Chapter 1. For coolboy12, I will make your character appear in the next Chapter (I don't know exactly but I promise you).


End file.
